Paths Bound by Destiny
''Paths Bound by Destiny ''is a ???-themed Booster Pack. It is the nineth set in the ARC-V Kingdoms series, as well as the second set of the "Destiny/Fate" series overall. It follows the Fate of the Duelist set. It is followed by the Unholy Knights of the Damned ''set. Features The set contains cards from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: Season 2. Cover Card(s): Photon Wing Astro Dragon Booster Set Number: 302 This set has a yellow vortex in its art. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and Ichikunose. It introduces the "Astro" and "Kamen HERO" archetypes, and the Spiritual Summon mechanic. Contains more members and support for the "Animatron", "Constellation", "Graviton", " ", " ", " ", "Light-Eyes", "Dark-Eyes", "Chaos-Eyes", " ", " ", and " " archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in the ''and '' sets. This set continues the ''and '' support introduced last set. Card List *(PABD-JP001) Astro Neo ( ) *(PABD-JP002) Metaphys Black ( ) *(PABD-JP003) Sonic Dragon ( ) *(PABD-JP004) Photon Wing Astro Dragon ( / / ) *(PABD-JP005) Astro Dragoon ( ) *(PABD-JP006) Astro Knight ( ) *(PABD-JP007) Astro Paladin ( ) *(PABD-JP008) Astro Specter ( ) *(PABD-JP009) Astro Samurai ( ) *(PABD-JP010) Red-Eyes Raptor ( / ) *(PABD-JP011) Shien's Recruiter ( ) *(PABD-JP012) Kamen HERO Hibiki ( ) *(PABD-JP013) Kamen HERO Ryuki ( ) *(PABD-JP014) Kamen HERO Cyclone ( ) *(PABD-JP015) Kamen HERO Joker ( ) *(PABD-JP016) Kamen HERO Flame Wizard ( ) *(PABD-JP017) Kamen HERO Hurricane Wizard ( ) *(PABD-JP018) Kamen HERO Land Wizard ( ) *(PABD-JP019) Kamen HERO Aqua Wizard ( ) *(PABD-JP020) Starlight Constellation Musca ( ) *(PABD-JP021) Speed Roid Rocket Spring *(PABD-JP022) Speed Roid Quad Roller *(PABD-JP023) Slouching Knight *(PABD-JP024) Animatron - Toy Bonnie ( ) *(PABD-JP025) Animatron - Toy Chica ( ) *(PABD-JP026) Animatron - Toy Freddy ( ) *(PABD-JP027) Animatron - Mangle ( ) *(PABD-JP028) Animatron - BB ( ) *(PABD-JP029) Dark Prime Magician ( ) *(PABD-JP030) Gadget Round Angel ( ) *(PABD-JP031) Gadget Round Archfiend ( ) *(PABD-JP032) Gadget Round Tinkerer ( ) *(PABD-JP033) Ignoble Knight Laundsallyn Prime ( ) *(PABD-JP035) Odd-Eyes Rune Dragon ( ) *(PABD-JP036) Darkness Prime Neosphere ( ) *(PABD-JP037) Herald of Creation-EX ( ) *(PABD-JP038) The Prime Dragon of Ra ( ) *(PABD-JP039) Poseidra, the Atlantean Prime Dragon ( ) *(PABD-JP040) Fire King Prime Avatar Garunix ( ) *(PABD-JP041) Gadget Round Spino ( ) *(PABD-JP042) Reincarnated Dragon Felgrand ( ) *(PABD-JP043) Fortune Goddess ( / ) *(PABD-JP044) Contrast HERO Cyclone Joker ( / ) *(PABD-JP045) Contrast HERO Cyclone Metal ( / ) *(PABD-JP046) Contrast HERO Cyclone Trigger ( / ) *(PABD-JP047) Gadget Round Hydra ( ) *(PABD-JP048) Light-Eyes Clear Wing Dragon ( ) *(PABD-JP049) Dark-Eyes Phantom Wing Dragon ( ) *(PABD-JP050) Gadget Round Phoenix ( ) *(PABD-JP051) Starlight Dragon ( ) *(PABD-JP052) Animatron - Puppet ( / ) *(PABD-JP053) Number 39: Utopia the Progenitor ( ) *(PABD-JP054) Number 90: Constellation Scorpius Prime ( ) *(PABD-JP055)'' ''Number 98: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Graviton Dragon ( ) *(PABD-JP056) Gadget Round Workshop ( ) *(PABD-JP057) Rank-Up-Magic Hope Force ( ) *(PABD-JP058) Rank-Up-Magic Aqua Force ( ) *(PABD-JP059) Rising Destiny ( ) *(PABD-JP060) Form Charge ( ) *(PABD-JP061) Astro Descent ( ) *(PABD-JP062) Astro Draw ( ) *(PABD-JP063) Astro Return ( ) *(PABD-JP064) Primal Reversion ( ) *(PABD-JP065) ( ) *(PABD-JP066) Gateway of the Six (errata) ( ) *(PABD-JP067) Majestic Miracle ( ) *(PABD-JP068) Astro Field ( ) *(PABD-JP069) Astro Cosmos ( ) *(PABD-JP070) Mask Recharge ( ) *(PABD-JP071) Mask Shift ( ) *(PABD-JP072) Kamen Signal ( ) *(PABD-JP073) Fortune Burial ( ) *(PABD-JP074) Earthbound Trap Hole ( ) *(PABD-JP075) Magic 1412 ( ) *(PABD-JP078) Sonic Wave ( ) *(PABD-JP079) Bloody Trap Hole ( ) *(PABD-JP080) Phantom Trap Hole ( ) *(PABD-JP081) Proto Meklord Wisel ( / ) *(PABD-JP082) Proto Meklord Skiel ( / ) *(PABD-JP083) Proto Meklord Granel ( / ) *(PABD-JP084) Meklord Authority ( / ) *(PABD-JP085) Meklord Grand Castle ( / ) *(PABD-JP086) Number 32: Shark Drake Prime ( / ) *(PABD-JP087) Neos Prime - The Original Elemental HERO ( / ) *(PABD-JP088) Primordial Neos Force ( / ) *(PABD-JP089) Quillbolt Return ( / ) *(PABD-JP090) Scrap-Iron Monument ( / ) Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. These are comprised of: *10 *1 *7 *7 *10 *20 *43 Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack